


Está con él si puedes, pero está listo a sangrar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: El sexo, entendió Chinen, era el arte de controlar la falta de control; y él no tenía el control de Yuya ahora, no tenía el control de sus sensaciones ni de lo que estaba pasando, ni tenía sus manos encima para decirle que pronto iba a estar bien, que iba a olvidar esa morsa alrededor de su corazón, que iba a sacarle también la memoria de cómo se llamaba, porque ese momento era para ellos y ningún otro.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Está con él si puedes, pero está listo a sangrar

**Está con él si puede, pero está listo a sangrar**

Yuri sólo oía gemidos en esa habitación.

Como si resonaran en las paredes y dentro de su cabeza, y tenía la extraña sensación de quererlos excluir de su mente.

Se acercó despacio a Yuya, poniéndose a besarle el pecho, sintiendo su mano agarrarle la nuca, empujándole abajo con un movimiento casi obligado.

Por su parte, Yuri no tenía intenciones diferentes; le urgía, de hecho, tomar lo que era suyo antes que el incómodo le impidiera de hacer algo, y pues con un movimiento casi brusco de la mano movió Hikaru lejos de Yuya, metiéndose cómodo entre sus piernas, allí donde antes estaba Yaotome.

Yaotome levantó una ceja, haciendo como para decir algo, pero al final pareció rendirse.

Fue más alto en el colchón, capturando la boca de Yuya en un beso profundo, mientras Chinen se quedaba mirando.

Trató de ignorarlos mientras se bajaba más sobre Takaki, mientras pasaba la lengua en su erección, mientras la tomaba toda dentro la boca, esperándose un gemido que fue en parte mascarado por los labios de Hikaru.

Tuvo los ojos fijos en ellos, en las lenguas que se entrelazaban, y en las manos de ambos que buscaban los respectivos cuerpos, hambrientas.

Tenía gana de llorar, pero no de explicar la razón de sus lágrimas; pues siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, realizando cada acción que sabía hacer enloquecer a Yuya, teniendo finalmente éxito de distraerlo de ese beso y esa boca, obteniendo su atención cuando le tomó más hondo, sintiéndose coger el pelo y tirar, apretar, oyendo el grito sofocado del mayor, abrumado por su movimiento repentino.

Quería sonreír a Hikaru, como en señal de victoria, pero sabía que habría sido infantil, aún más porque todavía no había ganado mucho.

Y porque esa no tendría que haber sido una batalla entre los dos, pero se había trasformado en eso.

_“Podría ser divertido, ¿no, Yuri? Algo diferente.”_

_“Había pensado en Hikaru. No vamos a ser incomodos con él, ¿verdad?” _

Yuri siempre se había reprochado de no tener éxito de rechazar nada al mayor, pero esa vez había tenido gana como de nada al mundo.

No, no iba a ser cómodo con Hikaru.

No, no tenía gana de tener sexo con nadie que no fuera Yuya, pero no había tenido coraje de decírselo, porque pues se habría sentido culpable, tal vez estúpido también pensando que fuera ridículo desear de ser tocado por alguien que no fuera la persona que amaba.

Y ese era el punto, y por eso no había osado decir nada.

Sabía que tiempo atrás Yuya había deseado a Hikaru, sabía que había algo latente entre de ellos.

Nunca antes Yuri había dudado de ser el único para Takaki, nunca hasta ahora.

A regañadientes, había aceptado.

Y Hikaru no era estúpido, y había entendido pronto en que juego estuvieran jugando, y se había puesto en abierta rivalidad con él; Chinen, por su parte, no tenía intención de dejar que ganara.

Se levantó un poco antes de dejar que Yuya llegara al orgasmo, subiéndole a horcajadas y bajándose para besarlo, otra vez empujando a Hikaru, otra vez deseando ver a su novio más involucrado en él, de sentir esas manos encima como las había visto en Yaotome, de sentirse deseado como cuando había sólo los dos de ellos en esa cama.

“Yuu.” murmuró, alejando apenas la boca, apoyándose en sus hombros. “Tómame, Yuu.” pidió, casi suplicando, tratando de hacerle entender cuanta gana tuviera, y al mismo tiempo mascarando como esa gana fuera más directa a dejar que Hikaru entendiera como estuvieran las cosas.

Fue él, sin embargo, a arruinar sus planes.

“¿Pues qué gracia tendría, Yuri?” preguntó, fingidamente inocente, empujándolo él esta vez del cuerpo de Yuya, moviéndose entre sus piernas y metiéndose a torturar su pecho con la boca, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, tan rápido que el mayor no podía reaccionar, como si quisiera pararlo pero su cuerpo no se lo permitiera.

Yuri se quedó arrodillado en su lado de la cama, mirando fijo la escena frente a él.

Yuya estaba tan malditamente hermoso, bajo las manos de Hikaru.

Hermoso, con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos cerrados, un aire de puro goce en la cara, jadeando bajo, como si fuera a un paso del paraíso.

Nunca le había visto así, nunca había tenido éxito de hacerle sentir lo mismo, e improvisamente se sintió inadecuado.

Inadecuado porque por la primera vez se preguntaba si Yuya fuera realmente feliz de estar con él, inadecuado porque siempre había pensado de ser la persona correcta para estar a su lado, y ahora en cambio se preguntaba si esa persona no pudiera ser Hikaru, si no hubiera sido egoísta en el creerlo satisfecho, sólo porque pensar que pudiera no estar aquí le hacía demasiado daño.

Trató de acercarse otra vez, mientras Yaotome empezaba a preparar el mayor.

No hizo mucho.

Vio sus rasgos marcados por el fastidio y el ligero dolor para esa intrusión a que no estaba habituado, y le pasó una mano encima, delicado, casi quisiera aliviar ese leve sufrimiento, casi como si quisiera dejarle saber que estaba allí, para no ser olvidado.

Yuya ni siquiera le dio señal de haberse dado cuenta.

Gemía, bajo, y al mismo tiempo empujaba contra la mano de Hikaru, pidiendo más, pidiendo de ser satisfecho.

El sexo, entendió Chinen, era el arte de controlar la falta de control; y él no tenía el control de Yuya ahora, no tenía el control de sus sensaciones ni de lo que estaba pasando, ni tenía sus manos encima para decirle que pronto iba a estar bien, que iba a olvidar esa morsa alrededor de su corazón, que iba a sacarle también la memoria de cómo se llamaba, porque ese momento era para ellos y ningún otro.

El sexo era el arte de controlar la falta de control, pero Yuri no era parte de esa escena, y no tenía el control, y no tenía el sexo.

Ni tenía a Yuya, porque el mayor no estaba allí con él en ese momento.

Estaba bajo las manos de Hikaru, perdido en el placer que le estaba dando, y Yuri no podía hacerse un hueco en ese acto que parecía natural de manera casi irreal.

Cuando Hikaru le hizo girar Takaki abrió los ojos, y sólo entonces tuvo ocasión de mirarle, y le hirió aún más que pudiera imaginar.

Yaotome le penetró, y Chinen les vio finalmente ambos satisfecho, y fue el golpe de gracia.

Se metió a la altura de la cara de Yuya, besándole, de manera casi violenta, harto de ser ignorado, queriendo darle algo que le fuera imposible no notar, pidiendo la parte de atenciones que la había sido negada.

“Tócame, Yuya.” dijo, casi desesperado. “Tócame.” repitió, llevando la mano en la de su novio, dándose cuenta por la primera vez cuando la suya fuera horriblemente más pequeña.

Yuya no hizo nada.

Le miró, un momento, antes de volver a empujar las caderas contra Hikaru, antes de volver a gemir bajo esos movimientos, casi gritando su satisfacción.

Yuri se levantó de la cama, despacio.

Seguía mirándoles, como último destello de un espectáculo de que ya no era el protagonista.

Se sujetó contra la pared y se dejó deslizar al suelo.

Les miró moverse juntos, sorprendiéndose para su sintonía, como si fuera algo preparado, y sorprendiéndose de cómo le pareciera correcto lo que estaba viendo.

Les vio llegar al orgasmo minutos de sobra, desmayándose en la cama, envueltos por las sábanas y uno en el cuerpo del otro.

El sexo era el arte de controlar la falta de control, y tal vez ese control Yuri nunca lo había tenido, no con Yuya.

Hikaru había robado más gemidos por Takaki que él nunca hubiera oído. Le había hecho estar bien, y ahora el mayor sonreía, satisfecho, feliz, ignaro de su presencia en esa esquina olvidada de la habitación.

Y Yuri estaba bien allí.

No se podía poseer algo que no se podía controlar.

No podía poseer a alguien, si ese no hubiera sido feliz.

Amaba a Yuya.

Le amaba bastante de dejarlo en esa escena, donde estaba tan hermoso como él nunca lo hubiera visto.

Le amaba bastante de quererle ver feliz, aun si él no estaba incluido en esa felicidad.


End file.
